<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to the sweetest of by captain____nemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117603">to the sweetest of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain____nemo/pseuds/captain____nemo'>captain____nemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trine (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, POV First Person, Supernatural Hunters, Vigilantism, Егерь, авторская песнь, мне не жаль</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain____nemo/pseuds/captain____nemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>нет в мире на свете души, что не пожалела б его;<br/>один лишь я ... загашу в комнате свет, каждую свечку рукой, оставлю его — отдыхай,<br/><b><i>не бойся кошмаров</i></b>; <b><i></i></b><b><i>спи</i></b>, <b><i></i></b><b><i>милый принц</i></b>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to the sweetest of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soft_pinion">soft_pinion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АХТУНГ. она КРАЙНЕ специфическая, и у меня постоянно чешутся руки исправить её в некоторых местах, но я себя одёргиваю.</p><p>представленный оригинальный персонаж — Егерь, бытует агато (противником гато, магических существ), но, в отличие от законом установленных Охотников, придерживается старых взглядов — нет хорошего гато, есть лишь то, что пока скрыло под руном волчью морду; и он не боится марать рук в крови.</p><p>...о, и перед тем: вы же в курсе, что это второй (пятый?) фанфик в фэндоме, первый (второй?) в русском сегменте, первый с Селиусом, как основным персонажем, первый, где всё кончается [спойлер: подобным образом], первый мною достойно выставленный?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <em>goodnight, sweet prince</em>
</h4><p>   нет в мире на свете души, что не пожалела б его, один лишь я, хладным зверем, взираю невидящим взором.<br/>
   он вдыхает тяжело, давится, не выдыхает — кашляет, давится, как если бы воздух был густ, как туман, и терпок, и прян.<br/>
   я собственной яростью опьянён — горечим мёдом, жаром, вересковой золой, дягилем, полыньёй, пылью дорожной; мне — страха не ведать, не ведать и милости; мне о прощеньи богов не молить — его и не грешно, и не жалостно.<br/>
   говорит, продохнув наконец, не глядит — не нужно глядеть, мне и без взглядов ведомо, что глаза его — густой, словно кровь, волглый дым над среди буйства пожара рекой:<br/>
   — …пожалуйста, — он не плачет — собакой скулит, одни слёзы в глазах непролитые и вой замогильный, страшный, а тихий, как борея движение в кронах деревьев, не слышишь его — нутром одним чуешь, — пожалуйста…<br/>
   хладным зверем, не ведать и милости.<br/>
   — …плени, — а голосом силит, не воет, не ноет, говорит, слово за словом сипит, — изорви навсегда, держи в страхе господнем, но, пожалуйста…<br/>
   о прощеньи богов не молить.<br/>
   — …не для меня, как и не для тебя, — он вдруг престаёт казаться мне слабым — лишь незащищённым, будто сам решил мне на нож, сам — и мне под удар, будто силою воли меня подозвал, не мой гнев, не мой хлад, всё — его, всё — ему, — пожалуйста…<br/>
   горечим мёдом. жаром. вересковой золой. дягилем. полыньёй. пылью дорожной.<br/>
   — …не для меня: <em>не разбей во мне сердца</em>, — себя изнутри изгрызаю горечим мёдом, жаром, золой, дягилью, полыньёй, пылью дорожной, — не для меня: <em>не сломи во мне душу</em>, не для меня: изведи, и <em>не убей</em>.<br/>
   нет в мире на свете души, что не пожалела б его,<br/>
   один лишь я.<br/>
   один лишь я, дым густой, лесной, горечь медовую, жар, золу вересковую, дягиль, полынь, дорожную пыль, вдохнув, проглочу, оставлю в уме своём хладном лишь ярость горечую<br/>
   (<b><em>он знал</em></b>,<b><em> лишь я вошёл</em></b>,<b><em> что умрёт</em></b>)<br/>
и на шаг вперёд подойду, клинок вознесу, — <b>взгляни на меня!</b> — опущу в один миг — в один миг тебе и горный хрусталь, и алмазы, и скуры, бореи, зефиры, речные течения, листья опавшие, волчий вой, тот пустырь, старые книги, тревоги, течение времени и безвременья, дыхание, ветры, и страхи, и страхи, и страхи, <em>любовь</em>, и весна, и трава, <em>тревоги любовные</em>, <em>любви и покой</em>…<br/>
   страх меня<br/>
   и страх мой;<br/>
опущу в один миг —<br/>
   мне — не бояться,<br/>
   мне — не впервой.<br/>
<em>он был</em> — <b>его нет</b>.<br/>
   я загашу в комнате свет, каждую свечку рукой, оставлю его — отдыхай,<br/>
<b><em>   не бойся кошмаров</em></b>; <b></b><b><em>спи</em></b>, <b></b><b><em>милый принц</em></b>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>«интересные факты»:<br/>в тексте ровно одна страница «гугл.документов» — ни строкой более, ни строкой менее.<br/>о дважды повторяющемся «давится» осведомлён.<br/>«го́речий» — горький и горячий одновременно, чаще всего напиток; нередко так описывается алкоголь.<br/>«зефи́р» — поэтич. тёплый летний ласковый ветер.<br/>«боре́й» — поэтич. северный бурный ветер.<br/>«скур» (skur) — жестокий ледяной северный ветер, приходящий с зимними духами, приносящий морозы и стужи.<br/>поискать, найдутся и намёки на «капитан, мой капитан!» да «зелье».</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>